Before Dawn
by Nagafen
Summary: When someone unexpected appears on a world that time and space have forgotten, it appears there is little hope for Kotor Malor. But something is waiting for him and another, the girl Kira Dahana, within the bowels of this world. What is the Dawn?
1. Prelude: ADRESS

Prologue

In consideration, we probably should have planned for this, shouldn't we...?

...The platitude's mean nothing. All your whispers of comfort cannot hope to ease my thoughts. We have blundered, gentlemen.

Hush! Keep your voice's low, for I do not wish my ear's sullied with that muttering and hissing you all so desire to express, at a mere pin drop the wrong way.

Hm?

I see...a good point. Regardless, he is dealing with it. Rest assured, our troubles are resolved. However, that does not mean we are to simply let it pass. Why do you think this has happened, my friend's? An irksome error?

No. That would be to acknowledge the problem as a simple glitch in the program. Muttering's of a 'ghost in the machine, or shell' or some other similar derivative will earn you no extra point's in my retrospect, but yes, those metaphorical point's are incorrect regardless of comparative merit.

We blundered, as I said, and now we wish to refute the consequence handed to us. Hardly say's a lot on our mettle, or ability to endure? The problem has barely arisen yet we already seek ways to avo-

I'm sorry, but you'll let me finish my speech before you so carelessly interrupt me.

I'm sorry? Your accusations are hardly made with great consideration, sir. I would advise you to retract-

I would ad-

I WOULD advise...that you give me the good portion of your time that you possess that link's into your time within this establishment. Now as I was saying, before I was interrupted.

No, you will cease your outright lies, and let me finish this speech! It is not long, but you insist on dragging it out. Perhaps you are so endeared by it, you have no wish to see it cease?

Your fuming grimace is more than enough answer. Regardless, I shall highlight the key point here, before any more outcries seek to interrupt me.

We refuse to tackle a problem before it has become a problem, Even when it reaches' critical mass, we probably will try and avoid it, or hide it, or run away. I am disappointed in the conduct of this assembly, and most of all, disappointed in the fact that I know I am right. Not a stupendous boast, however conceited it may sound, though it is not a lie, is it? And I'm sure of certain things. One being that this is true, isn't it?

....I see. The silence speaks volumes. Gentlemen, I take my leave of you. Try to prove me wrong in my absence. I would sincerely like to see that.

But then again...


	2. SCREAMS

Chapter 1

S...Some...one!

Someone, please, help me!

O...Oh god, please...s...Shit...someone...p...Please...help me!

WHY WON'T ANYONE ANSWER ME? HELLO? HELLO!

Hello.

AHH! WH-

Hush. This is the second time today that I've told someone to do that, and if you make it a repeated endeavour, don't think I'll be favourable in the directing segment.

D...DIR...Who...are you? You're not any of them.

'Them?' Your team? No, I would suppose not. The contact experiment was a success though. I'm surprised you're even alive. Luckily, I'm one of the few who sees this as a good thin-

WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?

I said, hush, didn't I? As I said, I'm not in a good mood.

But you didn't say....

.......

Sorry.

Yes, well. It's nice to see you panic's quelled almost unnaturally fast. Are you a sufferer of panic at- Oh, come on now, that look was hardly deserved. It's a simple inquiry. To be honest, I don't know what constitutes one of those attacks, so I am merely in the same knowledgeable ball park as you are.

....

Not answering much, are you? Hm. Well, regardless, I only turned up to wish you good luck. They wished a punishment for you, and I had to oblige.

Wait, puni-

I'm sorry. I deeply, truly am. But unfortunately, wave goodbye to your life as you knew it.

No...No, wait, what are you DO-

!

.........

Everything's changed for you. Welcome to a new game.

Now, what's your first move?


End file.
